


Rise and Shine

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	Rise and Shine

 

”Jamie, it’s late. Come sleep already.” Roadhog put his book down and laid on the bed. 

 

“Just a sec Mako, I’ll finish repairing my gun first.” Junkrat muttered while holding few screws between his teeth. 

 

He sat on the floor, surrounded by tools, his frag launcher in one hand, screwdriver in the other.

 

Junkrat replaced the old, rusty screws with new ones. Then he checked the duct tape to see if it was still holding things together, noting down if there were any parts that needed replacing. Finally, he oiled it and looked at his gun with pride. 

 

“Done! Time to hit the hay.” Junkrat smiled.

 

“Clean your hands first, I don’t want to get all oily and sticky.” Roadhog chuckled. 

 

Junkrat took a small rag and wiped the most oil of his hands. “Oi, where’s my 

pyjama shirt?”

 

“Here, catch!” Roadhog threw Junkrat’s big shirt to him. 

 

“Thanks.” Junkrat stripped his shorts off and slipped the shirt on.

 

“Now, be a good boy and get into bed.” Roadhog smiled and patted the other side of the bed. 

 

Junkrat giggled while walking towards the bed. He sat on it and removed his prosthetics. 

 

He put his head on the pillow and yawned. “Good night, Roadie.” 

 

“Good night, Rat.” Roadhog pressed a little kiss to his cheek.

 

Junkrat turned on his side and felt Roadhog’s other arm wrapping around him, tucking him closer to his soft, warm belly. 

 

Soon, both fell asleep, enjoying each other's presence.

Junkrat was still sleeping when he smelled a delicious scent. 

 

He rose up, yawned and stretched. 

 

Roadhog was standing near the stove, wearing his mask, underwear and apron. 

 

He turned to look at Junkrat and smiled under his mask. “Good morning. I made some breakfast.”

 

Junkrat took his prosthetics, walked to the table and sat on his chair. 

 

“Here’s pancakes for both of us and a fried egg for you.” Roadhog said and put the food on a plate.

 

“Yummy, this looks really good. Thanks, mate.” 

 

Junkrat saw the text on Roadhog’s apron and grinned .  “Oi Hoggy, I got something for you. Lift your mask please.”

 

Roadhog removed his mask, exposing his lips, Junkrat rose up, kissed him and smiled sweetly. 

 

“Good morning, my love.” Junkrat giggled.

 

Roadhog put his mask back down and blushed. “Thanks.”  

 

They ate their breakfast together, joking around and laughing. What a lovely way start a new day.

 

These pics are made by [cobb-twins](https://www.deviantart.com/cobb-twins) and he gave me permission to use these as illustration :)


End file.
